


c o m p a s s (he is my magnetic north)

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Images, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: “He never broke my heart. He only turned it into a compass that always points me back to him.”





	c o m p a s s (he is my magnetic north)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> [For sweet @ishipallthings, who sends me ridiculously shippy quotes she knows I won't be able to resist, then sits back and (probably) cackles to herself.]

  
  


_  
...that always points me back to[him](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/8868105-he-never-broke-my-heart-he-only-turned-it-into)._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing. If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/185501230828/that-always-points-me-back-to-him-for). If you have a request or a prompt, please send me an ask at [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask). I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.


End file.
